


On Us

by soundedlove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundedlove/pseuds/soundedlove
Summary: Oneshot. Sasusaku, a little one-sided Narusaku, and overall Team Seven Angst. Sakura is sent on a mission to kill Sasuke. She succeeds, but she can't handle the aftermath. Naruto is now alone, with all the elements in his past gone.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Haruno Sakura, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uchiha Sasuke, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	On Us

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone. This is a fic that's also on my fanfiction account. I'll put the link here as well. I hope you enjoy! Leave a comment and a kudo if you'd like :)  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10273136/1/On-Us

.  
.  
.  
.  
Onyx eyes penetrate her very existence.

There's no way she could hide from him.

Her verdant eyes shine with the slow, steady love collected over the years.

Growling, he throws her on the bed, Sharingan blazing, kunai to her throat.

"Try something," he drawls, digging the blade a little harder, wanting to see that sweet blood decorate her ivory skin.

Emerald eyes widen with fear, and she is silent.

"Didn't think so," he says to himself, dragging the kunai down to cut her clothes. He does this ever so slowly, loving the anticipation and excitement when more of her smooth, glowing skin is brought to his attention.

He kisses her newly revealed skin easily taking dominance over her.

He loves the way fear tastes against spring on her skin.

.

He forces his way into her most secret of places, the same way he forced himself into her heart.

She screams; the feeling of being ripped in two is too similar to the pains of heartbreak.

He licks her tears, hiding the evidence of lost innocence and happiness.

He hardly notices the way they burn his throat.

.

All too soon, he feels the end drawing near, that pulling at the pit of his stomach to release his most precious essence.

In that moment of euphoria, he is temporarily blinded by sheer force of his own pleasure that he does not notice when she poises his own kunai against him.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispers to him, her voice much like the lullaby his mother used to sing to him,

"I'm sorry."

Shoving the kunai into his chest, she lets his screams speak for her silence.

.

When she is in the comfort of her own room, she finally releases the tears she saved through the mission briefing, the burning of the body, the look on Naruto's face…

She cries for all that she lost, all that she could never regain again without him…

With the help of the moon, she frees herself from her own personal hell with the kunai she used to kill him.

She smiles for the first time in years, with the knowledge that they will be together in the next life.

.

It takes everything in Naruto's body not to throw himself in the grave when they bury her. She was the last piece of him that life didn't destroy, the final piece of a now forgotten team.

It's just him now.

Once again.

He openly cries; not even the comforting touch of Tsunade could calm him.

Looking at the sky, he looks for an answer to why.

Why he left them.

Why she left him.

Why he's alone.

.

His answer comes with a Sakura blossom swaying gently in the wind.

.

End.


End file.
